Just Another Friend
by ElectroNerd
Summary: I never really knew you, you were just another friend. As I got to know you, I let my heart unbend. I can't help past memories that'll only make me cry; I had to forget my first to give love another try. I fell in love with you; I can't let you go. I love you more than life, I wanted you know. If you ever wonder why, I don't know what I'll say. Just remember one thing: I love you.


**Yeah. Thought I died, didn't you all? XD Well, I'm here, I suppose, but very late. Anyways, I'm treading in a danger zone by starting another multi-chapter fic, but you know how that goes - "can't hold it back anymore~" (don'tshootme)**

**I've missed a lot lately - Riku's unofficial birthday (meaning, a date I decided would be his birthday) was on Sunday - December 7, the release date of Chain of Memories - and I was gonna write a cute fic, but obviously I didn't. School got in the way, as always. School's also the reason I've been missing for so long - I won't even go into details about how much stress I went through these past couple of weeks...**

**So, this fic. I have to say, it's much much different from anything I've ever written... ever. I think it'll turn out fine, but it's _really_ different. You may or may not notice, but I know I have... **

**So, without further ado, I present to you all: The first chapter of "Just Another Friend"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Saturday, November 31, 2013**

"You… what?!"

The cry rang out through the small restaurant, attracting the attention of several people. At least fifteen pairs of eyes fell upon a single couple of two males, one with bright silver hair and aqua-blue eyes and the other with light brunette spikes and baby blue eyes.

The brunette teen laughed, shaking his head and saying to his partner, "I'm just kidding, Riku. You take everything way too seriously."

Said silverette stared at the boy sitting across from him in bewilderment before he said, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head, "Well, when you say things like, 'Oh, I've been watching you sleep for the past week,' it makes a person panic."

Sora just laughed, shaking his head at his boyfriend. "Of course, of course. I guess it wouldn't help to say that I was going through your trash, too."

Riku sent a strange look over to his partner and said, raising a brow, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Of course I am."

The silver-haired man shook his head again and ran a hair through his hair, saying awkwardly, "Your… your sense of humor is strange at times, Sor."

Sora grinned, taking a sip of his Sprite. "But of course, Riku! It's fun to make you uncomfortable every once in a while." He sent his boyfriend a half pout, adding, "Don't act like you don't do it, too!"

Before Riku could defend himself, the waiter came by, asking them if they were ready to order. Sora ordered the spinach lasagna and Riku simply ordered the grilled salmon. After writing their orders down, the waiter left, leaving the couple to themselves once more.

"Riku," Sora started after a minute, taking another sip of his drink, "How come you always order the salmon? You never try something new!"

Riku raised a brow again, replying, "I know what I like, and I stick to it."

Sora pressed his lips together. "Is that all?"

"Yeah…"

Sora pouted, asking dejectedly, "So, if I asked you to try something new, you wouldn't try it?"

Riku was silent for a moment before he said softly, "Maybe, just because you asked."

Sora's mood instantly lifted. He nodded and said, grinning and confident, "Alright then, we're switching meals."

Riku frowned slightly, shaking his head. "I don't want to…"

Sora pouted again, looking at the silver-haired man in front of him with puppy eyes. "Pleeeeease~?"

Riku tried to resist the look-he really, truly did-but after a few seconds of staring back at it, he found himself relenting with a heavy sigh. "Fine, fine. We'll switch, just this once."

"Just once?" Sora questioned, tilting his head to the side, "You wouldn't switch again?"

Riku shook his head, "Not if I could help it." He then looked down at the checkered tablecloth and muttered, "Though, normally, when it comes to you, I can't…"

Sora smiled just as the waiter came out with their food. Once the dishes were on the table, Sora dug into his food, happily eating, while Riku only stared at his plate, sighing. "Sora," he muttered after a few minutes, his eyes never leaving his plate, "...I don't like this lasagna."

Sora paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. He sighed, putting his fork back down and sending a blank stare to his boyfriend. "Riku, please, do you like pasta?"

The silver-haired man nodded.

"Do you like meat?"

Another nod.

"Do you like cheese, and tomatoes?"

Riku nodded again, and was about to say something before Sora cut him off, saying frustratedly, "Then you like lasagna. Case closed."

Riku was silent for a long time before he said finally, looking at his lasagna, "Yes, Sora, I do like lasagna. But I don't like spinach. And this is spinach lasagna." He looked back up at his partner and said in a flat tone, "Case closed."

Sora stared at the silverette for a long time before he finally said, sighing, "Fine, fine, you win. Here," He nudged his half-empty plate across the table, "Take your meal. You're so stubborn sometimes."

Riku happily accepted the plate, the frown on his face contradicting his inner emotions. He let out a small sigh before he reluctantly picked up his fork and said, looking at Sora with a defeated expression (despite getting his desired meal back), "How about this - I'll try the lasagna."

Sora seemed to consider his answer for a moment before he grinned and said, "Dig in~!"

Riku let out another sigh. Of course, he knew that Sora would agree to his proposal, but part of him was hoping that he'd be let off the hook.

He was a fool.

Begrudgingly, Riku cut a small piece from the lasagna - the smallest piece possible - and hesitated before eating it. The aqua-eyed man gagged a little, but he managed to get the vile creation down. He took several gulps of sweet tea from his glass and pushed the plate over to Sora's side of the table.

Sora took the plate and started cutting the lasagna. Without looking up at his date, he asked, smirking, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Riku only glared. "It was harder than you'll ever understand."

Sora laughed, picking up a piece of the lasagna. "Quit over-exaggerating, Riku. It couldn't have been that bad!"

"That's what they all say," was the reply.

It wasn't long before the duo had finished their meals. After everything was paid for, they left the restaurant. The ride was enveloped in a comfortable silence.

"So, Sora," Riku said, stopping the car at a red light and breaking the silence, "Do you want to go home or do something else?"

"Well…" Sora trailed off in thought before finally saying, "As much as I'd love to stay with you, it's starting to get really late. I guess dinner took longer than we thought it would."

"I guess so." Riku replied, sighing. "That's too bad. Next time, let's not trade plates."

Sora huffed. "Or, next time, you could just eat faster."

Riku laughed just as he turned the car onto Sora's street. He pulled up to Sora's house and got out of the car, then went to the other side and opened Sora's door for him. The brunette teen hopped out of the car and walked up to his front door. After unlocking said door, he was about to go into the house when Riku stopped him.

"Hold it right there," Riku said, turning Sora to face him and pulling him close, "I never got my reward for trying that lasagna."

"Reward?" Sora scoffed, blushing, "Wasn't your original meal enough?"

Riku shook his head. "No - half-eaten salmon is only half the compensation."

The blue-eyed teen pouted before he asked, looking right into Riku's aqua eyes, "Well, then, what do you want?"

Riku smirked, "A kiss, of course."

Sora's blush deepened and, after a long pause, he got on his toes and said, "Fine, fine."

Even with Sora on his toes, Riku still had to lean down a little bit to make their lips meet. Riku really wanted to deepen the kiss (more than anyone could ever know), but he held himself back for the sake of his date - and for the sake of not tasting that vile lasagna again. After what felt like an eternity, the two parted - Riku a bit hesitantly - and stared into each other's eyes. Riku gave a lopsided smile and Sora giggled, pulling out of Riku's grip.

"See you tomorrow." Sora said, grinning.

Riku nodded, saying softly as he watched his boyfriend enter his house, "Yeah."

Sora blew a kiss to his boyfriend before closing the door. Riku could hear giggling from the other side and he sighed, shaking his head and grinning to himself. "Silly, silly." The aqua-eyed man then hopped into his car and started the drive home, replaying that night's events in his head.

Despite getting a prize for doing so, he'd never switch plates with Sora again, that's for sure.

* * *

**Yes, yes, it's RiSo in the beginning. Give me a break. Key words, "in the beginning." **

**Originally, this chapter was supposed to be much, much, much longer, but this came to that (to put it in short) and I decided that each day should be its own chapter. Birdie-san seconds the notion, so it came to be~ I hope I can get the next chapter released soon, since it's already half-way written. Sigh.**

**So, yes. :D I'm alive~ I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Review~ XD**


End file.
